1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camper shell for a pickup truck bed where the camper shell can be moved from a lower position, which assumes a low profile during times that the pickup truck is being driven, to a maximum raised position which provides for additional head room for individuals located within the internal compartment of the bed of the truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals, when camping, prefer a pickup truck mounted camper as opposed to a tent or a trailer that is hauled by a truck. Typically, camper shells are constructed of a hard cover that encloses the internal compartment of the bed of the pickup truck. When the pickup truck is being driven, it is desirable to have the camper shell to assume a low profile and not extend any height above the cab of the pickup truck. The reason for this is for improved aerodynamics and to significantly improve fuel mileage of the pickup truck. However, when the camper shell is being used when the pickup truck is at rest, there is provided only a limited amount of head room for the occupant or occupants of the internal compartment between the camper shell and the bed of the pickup truck.
In the past, it has been known to increase the head room of a camper shell in conjunction with a pickup truck. It has been known to raise the camper shell in some manner relative to the bed of the pickup truck with generally these types of shell raising structures being quite complicated and therefore inherently expensive. It has also been known to incorporate some type of mechanism that raises just one end of the camper shell with the camper shell assuming a tilted position relative to the bed of the pickup truck. These type of space increasing mechanisms have proved to be most desirable as they normally can be constructed to be less complicated and less expensive.
The first embodiment of the present invention relates to an expandable camper shell for a pickup truck which utilizes a sheet material cover which is mounted over the internal compartment of the bed of the pickup truck. This cover is pivotally movable by a hinge joint which is located at the tailgate portion of the bed of the pickup truck. The front edge of the cover has mounted thereon at least one shock strut which is connected between the cover and the bed. The function of the shock strut is to permit manual movement of the camper shell to a maximum raised position, and when located in the maximum raised position the shock strut will maintain the camper shell in that maximum raised position. The force of the shock strut can be easily overcome by the application of a manual force to lower the camper shell to a lower position when such is desired. When the camper shell is in the maximum raised position, there is produced a gap between the camper shell and the bed of the truck. A fabric insert assembly is to be removably mounted within this gap which is to be used to completely enclose the internal compartment providing privacy to any occupant or occupants of the internal compartment.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by there being used two in number of shock struts.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the fabric insert assembly being removably mounted by a zipper arrangement to both the cover and the bed of the pickup truck.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the fabric insert assembly is modified to be formed of double thickness.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where there is incorporated a flexible boot that surrounds the window that is located within the back wall of the cab of the pickup truck. This flexible boot is mounted on the cover and is movable with the cover. The opening that is provided by the flexible boot can be closed by a zippered fabric insert.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-complex, expandable camper shell for a pickup truck which can be easily operated by the most unskilled individual to provide a privacy enclosure while providing increased head room when the cover is in the maximum raised position.